Melting the Wall
by Somer Rahne
Summary: To avoid a test, the students will do "anything"


Melting the wall   
Somer   
  
Disclaimer: None are mine. All are Marvel's.   
Feedback would be worshipped.   
~This is psi-talk.~   
  
  
"Ah take it you didn't study," Sam Guthrie commented, as Bobby Drake sat down in his chair.   
"How can you tell?" he asked.   
"The locks are frozen."   
"Yeah, so?"   
"Isn't that abusing your powers?"   
Bobby blinked twice, then smiled widely. "Maybe, maybe not."   
"Think we'll pass?" Jubilee asked loudly, and half the class snickered.   
The door rattled slightly, and everybody turned to see Mr. Scott Summers staring directly at Bobby. With a very exaggerated movement, he pointed at Bobby and crooked a finger, all the while managing to get a glare through his sunglasses.   
Bobby feigned ignorance, shrugging his shoulders and frowning politely in as exaggerated move as Mr. Summers, as the class pretended to read the assigned homework none of them had done.   
"I don't think Mr. Summers will be very happy if he has to blast the door open," John murmured from in front of Bobby.   
Again," Kitty said loudly. The class snickered again, still pretending to read.   
"John could melt the ice off!" Bobby exclaimed,. "Just heat up that door knob, and--"   
"And burn Mr. Summers hand?" John retorted. "I don't think so."   
"C'mon, it'd be practicing you powers."   
"In English class? I don't think so."   
None of them had noticed that their teacher was no longer trying to enter the room, but they all noticed when Professor Xavier entered their minds.   
~Will someone, preferably Bobby Drake, please open the door so that Mr. Summers can administer your English test?~   
Bobby dragged himself heavily to his feet, plodding slowly to the door where Mr. Summers was waiting.   
Placing his hand on the door knob, he looked up briefly to actually *see* the glare coming through the ruby quartz.   
'I'm gonna get it,' he thought....and froze the door.   
"Oh, shit!" he yelped, jumping back. Looking up again, he realized he couldn't see Mr. Summers because the glass was frozen over. In fact, the entire *wall* was icy.   
"You are a brilliant one!" Jubilee cackled, doubling over in her chair. Soon, most of the class was laughing along with the firecracker, except for Bobby, who was staring in shock at the wall.   
There wa a pause in his thoughts, then a voice only he could hear spoke.   
~Bobby,~ the Professor said calmly. ~Why did you feel the need to freeze one of my walls?~ He may have sounded calm, but he also sounded pissed.   
'I- I didn't mean it!' he wailed inside his head. 'I was just thinking of how much trouble I was gonna get in, and I froze the wall!'   
There was a mental sigh, and the Professor left him with final thought. Thinking about it for a second, Bobby touched the wall again, and yelped when it turned to snow.   
"Did you know you could do that?" John yelled from his seat.   
Bobby scooped and spun swiftly, chucking the snowball at John, with a little but more ice behind it than necessary.   
John yelled and ducked, grabbing his lighter and making a fireball to lob at Bobby, who hit it with another snowball. Bobby threw another ball of snow, and this time, Jubilee fried it. Rapidly, two more snowballs flew at different students, as they frantically ducked or defended themselves.   
Very soon, a target practice game was set up, with Bobby trying to hit people with snowballs, as they themselves used their powers to break the snow up.   
All at once, the students stopped moving, horror showing brightly in their eyes. bobby froze(quite literally) as well, then slowly turned to stare through the large hole in the wall of snow at Mr. Scott Summers and Miss Ororo Munroe. Mr. Summers' jaw was clenched, and hi left arm was twitching. Miss Munroe raised an eyebrow at Bobby, who blushed.   
"We're-" he coughed slightly, eyes watering. "Target practice?" he asked weakly. Mr. Summers right cheek gave a violent twitch, and Bobby winced.   
"Office," Mr. Summers said calmly. When Bobby moved to slowly for his liking, he roared, "Now!"   
Bobby sprinted down the hallway, Mr. Summers hot on his heels.   
Miss Munroe turned her attention back to the remaining students. "Why don't you all take this time to study for your English test?" she suggested. "The one I will be administering as soon as I dry up this mess."   
There was a deep groan, but it was cut short by the spark in her eye. A hot breeze swept through the room, making an instant heat wave. The students watched the water evaporate, while Storm shuffled some of the papers on Mr. Summers' desk, until the water was entirely gone.   
"Now," she said loudly, to get all their attention. "Everyone take out a pencil and a piece of paper, while I pass out this test. *And no cheating.* If I catch any of you cheating, I will pass you over to Mr. Summers."   
With that threat looming on the horizon, the students set to work, pausing now and again to listen if Bobby was still alive.   
  
**end*  



End file.
